


Like A Reverse Terminator

by LynRRose



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Sort Of, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynRRose/pseuds/LynRRose
Summary: Minako not sure where this overwhelming sense of deja-vu is coming from, but she's pretty sure it has to do with the android following her around.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Deja Vu is weird.

You’re just sitting there, minding your own business, when you’re sucker punched by the feeling that this has happened all before. 

And the worst part of it, is you can’t for the life of you discern what is causing it.

I sighed and looked out the train window. I guess it’s because I’ve been to Iwatodai when I was younger. Yeah, that has to be it.

I have to admit it was really annoying that my train was delayed to the point I would be arriving in town at almost midnight.

The announcement for my stop finally aired and I exited the train.

I glanced down at the map to the dorm. 

Okay, I think I know where I’m going-

All the street light suddenly cut out. The sky turned a sickly green as coffins appeared out of thin air all around me.

Deja Vu roundhouse kicked me in the face.

...

...Well, I guess I’ll continue heading to the dorm. Not much else I can do.

I looked down from staring up at the oddly colored sky.

Oh, cool. There’s blood on the pavement. I should probably be concerned…

I heard some rustling coming from an alleyway. A giant monster come to eat my face perhaps…?

A figure garbed in a dark trench coat stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Ah, it’s just…

My brain short circuited a bit when they came fully into view.

 _...C-cute…_ was the only thing my poor brain could produce.

She was really. Cute.

Like it should be humanly impossible to be that cute.

I don’t think she was a native. No, blue eyes and blonde hair definitely aren’t common in Japan. She was wearing headphones. If she wasn’t staring right at me, I would doubt she would have noticed me.

She adjusted her bright red tie. “...Are you lost?”

“Um… Yeah. Do you know the way to Iwatodai Dormitory?” I said, mostly as an excuse to continue to talk to her.

“Indeed I do. I’ll escort you there…” The blonde paused, as if she said something wrong. “It can get dangerous at this time of night.”

“Well, I’m not complaining.” I shoved the map down into my bag and held out my hand. “By the way, I’m Minako.”

She took my hand in hers and shook it softly, like she was afraid I would break. A melancholy smile spread across her lips. “Aigis.”

“Aigis? That’s a pretty name.”

She looked away and murmured something I couldn’t quite hear. It sounded oddly like “yours is much more beautiful.”

My cheeks heated up. “I guess we should start walking.”

“Yes, we should.”

Our walk began in silence, with me watching her out of the corner of my eye. Aigis seemed fairly invested in scanning the environment. I wonder if I should bring up the coffins…

Nah, that would probably be a bad idea.

“So… is there any reason you’re dressed like that? You look like a secret agent, which is cool, but like, why?” I internally cringed. What a rude thing to ask, especially to someone you barely know! Where the hell did all my social skills go?

Aigis glanced down at her attire. She opened her mouth but I interrupted her.

“You know what? Forget everything I just said. You look great and that’s all that matters.”

A couple beats of silence passed before she looked up at the sky and said, “The moon’s almost full.”

I looked up as well. “Yeah, it is.”

I looked down and Aigis was staring at me, bright blue borrowing into my red.

I stood frozen, breath caught in my throat as she reached out to me.

Cool fingers cupped my cheek as she rested her forehead against mine all the while those eyes continue to lay bare my soul. Barely a whisper, she spoke:

“Please be careful.”

She suddenly pulled away, averting her gaze and adjusting her tie. “I apologize. I… forgot myself.”

My heart was seconds away from bursting out of my chest. Face beet-red, I wet my lips and stuttered, “i-it’s fine.”

We continue walking as my mind tried to navigate its sudden haze.

What… was that?

Definitely not something people normally did to strangers.

I should have shoved her away, demanded her to explain herself. That would have been the logical thing to do.

But I didn’t.

It felt… right.

It felt like I could just melt into Aigis’ arms and forget about the world.

I didn’t understand. I barely knew this girl.

…

Why did that statement feel so wrong?

“We are here.” Aigis’ voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, we are.” I turned towards her. “Um, I guess I’ll see you around then.”

She nodded before disappearing in the green tainted night.

…

I guess I should go in now.

The first thing I saw when I entered the poorly lit dorm was a boy in a prison stripes staring at me.

The boiling conflict in my head made me snap. “What are _you_ looking at?”

He continued to stare.

“Give me that.” I snatched the paper out of his hands and signed it without thinking.

After I gave it back, the boy looked around and said, “Doesn’t this all seem familiar? Like it has all happened before?”

I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted by a loud “Who’s there?”

I looked to the source and immediately focused on one thing.

A gun.

Sitting in the holster strapped to her thigh.

My head seemed to split open as oceans of images, sounds, scents, and sensations flooded over me, too much to even begin to process. There was only one constant.

A gun.

S.E.E.S. engraved into the barrel.

Pressed up against my head.

My finger on the trigger.

And I pull it.

“Are you alright?” A voice pierced through the haze.

I tilted my head up to see two fuzzy faces hovering above me. It took me a second to realize I was on the floor.

My head still aches but the alien sensations had faded enough I could discern what was going on around me.

The only response I could give was groaning and holding my head.

“She must be disorientated by the Dark Hour. Help me get her to the couch.”

I felt myself being lifted up and carried elsewhere. My head fell limply to the side.

The other person also had a gun, this one strapped to her waist. A violent urge came over me to grab it and shoot myself with it. It scratched at the back of my mind like something was trying to claw its way out.

I focused on the sensation. 

I could make out three distinct presences but they felt distant, like they were behind a plane of thick glass.

 _Free us! Free us and let us help you!_ One roared.

I heard the soft but impatient notes of a harp from another.

But nothing from the third. It felt even farther away than the other two.

“Hey, can you hear us?”

I refocused upon what was going on around me. I was on the couch now and my vision wasn’t as blurry. The lights were on now.

“Yeah, I can.”

The brunette sighed, “Jeez, you scared us. I thought we were going to have to call an ambulance!”

“You must be Minako Arisato. You came in a lot later than I expected.” The redhead mused.

“Train was delayed.”

She nodded before introducing herself, “I’ll keep this brief since you seem to need some rest: I’m Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba.” The brunette waved when mentioned. “Your luggage should already be in your room, Yukari will show you where it is.”

“Do you think you are well enough to go up the stairs?” Yukari asked.

“Yea. I’m good. I just have a slight headache.”

My feet seemed to know where to go better than Takeba did. I collapsed onto my bed after she left even though I wasn’t that tired. I just had a feeling that I constantly needed to be as well rested as possible.

I drifted to sleep, and when I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a familiar yet unfamiliar blue room.

“We’ve met before, haven’t we? Though the circumstances of that meeting escape me…” I asked the odd looking man behind the desk.

The odd man’s smile grew wider. “Indeed we have. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Igor and this is my assistant Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth had a sad smile on her face. I idly wondered what could have caused it.

“As for why I summoned you here, there are those who seek to interfere with your fate.” Igor’s tone turned grave. “Whether you let them or not is ultimately your choice. However, each party holds a powerful trump card. A trump card that could easily turn the tides to their favor.”

“What can I do to prevent this?”

“You possess your own trump card.” With a swish of his hand, a blank card appeared on the table. “Although you do not currently have access to it.” Another swish and it was gone. “We will provide you all the services we provided to you previously. Our time is nearly at its end. ‘Til we meet again.”

***

School passed by in a blink of an eye. Despite being in a new school, I didn’t have any trouble falling in a rhythm. 

I met Junpei. He seemed nice enough though Yukari didn’t like him that much.

I wondered where Aigis was and if I would ever see her again. 

Somehow that seemed like a stupid question.

The next day passed similarly, with nothing worth noting.

During my down time, I searched my mind for those three presences.

Each time I found nothing where I was sure something should be.

It was maddening.

I’ve forgotten something. Something important. And I can’t for the life of me remember what.

That was all I could think when I passed a victim of apathy syndrome.

When I returned to the dorm, Yukari was sitting adjacent to someone else.

I saw his face and the three presences returned screaming as my vision was swarmed with more senseless images.

 _Traitor! Traitor!_ The screech of nails being dragged across strings accompanied the first presence’s mantra.

I couldn’t breathe. I could draw in breath yet no oxygen was entering my system.

I can’t breathe. I can’t-

I felt a hand on my shoulder and wave of calm washed over me as for the first time I could properly feel the third presence. The other two promptly fell silent.

The third presence didn’t say anything but I could feel their quiet reassurance. 

I shook my head to clear it. “Sorry, head-rush.” A poor excuse but what was I supposed to say? Sorry the voices in my head are acting up?

Yukari gave me a strange look while the unfamiliar man simply laughed, “oh it’s quite alright. It happens to everyone.”

“My name is Shuji Ikutsuki.” He introduced himself. “I’m the Chairman of the Board of your school.” He commented on how hard this name was to say before motioning to me to take a seat. Once I did, he continued, “I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer to get a proper room assignment. Do you have any questions?”

I shook my head. “No, I’m good.”

“Then I hope you have a successful school year.” I didn’t like his smile.

Started back to my room, but paused right out of sight and listened.

“She had a similar reaction when she first came here, during the Dark Hour.” I heard Yukari say.

“Hmm, we’ll have to keep a close eye on her.”

I quietly went up the rest of the stair before I was caught eavesdropping. I didn’t quite want to go to bed yet, so I booted up my computer to watch a movie.

Terminator, was what I decided on.

It was about a girl being hunted down by a robot sent from the future to prevent her from giving birth to the man that would lead the resistance against said robots.

I wasn’t sure why, but her situation struck a chord within me. Igor’s words came to mind:

_There are those who seek to interfere with your fate._

The second movie was almost a reverse of the first. This time, a robot was sent back in time to protect the man that would lead the resistance’s younger self from another robot.

Just when the movie was getting good, the power went out and the sky outside turned to that sickly green. 

I looked out the window at the swollen moon. It would be full tomorrow.

SIghing, I closed my laptop and went to bed.

***

“Hey, do you think time travel is possible?” I asked Yukari on the transit to school.

“Huh? I don’t know. It seems pretty impossible to me, but…” Yukari trailed off.

“But what?”

“It’s nothing.”

I didn’t push any farther.

The day passed normally, though an acute anxiety buzzed in my skull.

Something was going to happen tonight. Something bad.

What, I wasn’t quite sure.

I sat on my bed, waiting, eyes glued to the clock. The clock struck twelve before going out.

The three presences felt closer than ever. They waited anxiously at the edge of my conscious.

It would be any moment now.

Any moment…

The building suddenly shook.

_The Magician is here…_

I bolted to the door and threw it open. Yukari has just gotten to the top of the stairs carrying a bow and a naginata.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s no time to explain!” She handed me the naginata. “We have to go now!”

Yukari turned around to go downstairs but I grabbed her arm. “We should go upstairs.”

“Why?”

I couldn’t explain to her the feeling that we needed to go upstairs without sounding like a crazy person. “Trust me!”

She hesitated. “Alright, but if you get us killed…”

As I dragged her up the stairs, I could hear a slimy squishing noise coming from outside. I narrowed my eyes. We are going to have to fight it.

We burst out onto the roof. Yukari quickly locked the door behind us and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Keep your guard up.” I warned. It would be here any second.

Yukari began to complain, but stopped when she saw a black, dripping hand grabbing onto the roof’s edge.

She stood there, frozen in place as the creature emerged from the ledge. After a second, she pulled out her gun and pressed it against her forehead.

“Yukari, look out!” The grotesque mass shifted to strike and I lunged at her in a desperate attempt to save her.

But before I could I could reach her, a familiar voice rang out through the night.

“Athena!”

In a burst of blue flame, a robed figure appeared and sliced off the attacking arms with its spear. The grotesque mass gurgled in pain.

I heard what sounded like rocket engines as another figure flew over the roof’s edge. Wait, was that Aigis?

She landed gracefully and paused there for a second. Her trench coat was missing, leaving a sleek mechanical body exposed.

I didn’t have time to think about it before she lept into action. Aigis rained down bullets upon the creature. It shreeched and slashed at her.

She easily knocked away the blade before chucking what looked like a mine at the creature. It beeped a few times before exploding. 

The grotesque mass tettered unstably. Aigis pointed and the robed figure skewered the mass.

The Magician cried one final cry and collapsed into an oil-like substance.

Aigis turned around, eyes widening slightly when she set her eyes on us. “Oops.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! It just took a very long time to write this! Yeah, I won't be posting anymore new fics until I actually finish them to avoid having a billion unfinished fic on my page.
> 
> Also, I made a slight error in the previous chapter with Mitsuru referring to Yukari as Yukari, not Takeba. I'm sorry if it caused any confusion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Oops?” Yukari repeated. “What do you mean oops?”

Aigis looked at the oily substance on the rooftop. “It seems that I have killed a shadow I was not meant to kill.”

“What-?”

“Arisato, Takeba, come to the control room immediately. Bring the new arrival with you.” Mitsuru’s voice echoed through my head. Somehow, this did not surprise me. Actually, it felt nostalgic.

I couldn’t help but notice Yukari’s concerned look as we descended back into the dorm and into the control room, which I didn’t know existed. Why would a dorm need a control room? Who knows.

Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, and a beat-up boy I didn’t recognize were waiting for us. Immediately upon entering, Aigis’ soft gaze hardened. If she was capable of tensing, I think she would’ve.

“Ah, Aigis, I didn’t expect to see you here, and so far from Yakushima too.” Ikutsuki smiled, sending an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. Aigis’ eyes narrowed.

“Chairman, you know who this is?” Mitsuru asked.

“Yes,” He moved to Aigis. “This is Aigis, a weapon designed to fight sha-”

He reached out to touch Aigis’ shoulder joint. Aigis’ hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Everybody but me and Ikutsuki tensed, hands reaching towards their weapons. Ikutsuki’s expression darkened.

”Do. Not. Touch. Me.” She practically hissed. She threw his hand away.

The boy raised an eyebrow, still tense. “Is she usually this aggressive?” 

“No…” Ikutsuki’s expression lighted again, but it felt fake. “But this is good. We need more persona users in order to explore Tartarus.”

“Persona.” The word rolled off my tongue. “Is that what you summoned to fight that thing?”

Aigis turned to me, eyes noticeably softening. “Indeed. My persona is Athena. Speaking of which…” In a flash of blue, the robed figure returned. She gestured to the injured boy and he was bathed in a green glow, in which his injuries faded. Another flash and she was gone.

The boy stretched experimentally before muttering a hesitant “thanks.”

“Hey Yukari,” she jolted a bit when I called her name. “That thing you were doing, that was to summon your persona, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I try?”

She looked at me, bewildered, but handed over her gun anyway. “...Sure. But it’s pretty hard to-”

In one quick motion, natural like it has been done a hundred times before, I pressed the barrel against my head and fired.

Pain shot through my skull like a bullet to the brain, followed by an overwhelming torrent of power. The three presences returned to my mind. I reached for the third, the most distant one.

In return, I got a gentle push back.

_ Now is not the time. _

One of the other two shoved its way “in front” and I focused on that one’s presence.

“Thanatos!”

He roared a mighty war cry as I felt him materialize behind me. Immediately, he whipped around to face Ikutsuki and stared at him, ominously. 

“Oh, that’s quite a persona…” Ikutsuki’s smile wavered a bit.

_ Let me wipe this piece of shit off the face of the planet! _ Thanatos growled in my mind.

“I don’t think he likes you…” I said as I unsummoned him. I could feel him pout at the back of my head.

“Your persona is quite powerful. You’ll be quite the asset-”

I cut Mitsuru off. “Wait, I have another one.”

“What do you mean you have another one? That’s imposs-”

I pressed the barrel against my head once again and fired. 

“Orpheus Telos!”

The others san Aigis looked on in awe as Orpheus Telos formed. He strummed a few experimental notes, and Aigis smiled.

“Well,” Ikutsuki pushed up his glasses. “This is quite the development. I didn’t think it was possible for someone to have multiple personas. Though I expect you’re probably tired and overwhelmed. We’ll explain everything to you tomorrow after school.”

I nodded, de-summoning Orpheus Telos and handing the fake gun back to Yukari. I was actually feeling a bit sleepy.

As I walked back to my room, I noticed Aigis following behind me. “Do you need something?”

“I need to do something in your room.” She responded.

I blushed. “A-alrighty then.” I let her into my room. “It isn’t much, but make yourself at home.”

She immediately fixated on one corner of the room. She walked up to that corner, examined it, and said, “Can I borrow your chair?”

“Um sure.” 

Aigis grabbed the chair and pushed it to the corner, before stepping up onto it. 

“What are you doing anyway?”

“There is a hidden camera here.” She explained. “I am simply removing it.”

“Oh, okay…” I probably should be more concerned about that. “So, you’re from Yakushima?”

“I was manufactured there, yes.”

“Is there more of you, or…”

She stepped down from the chair and turned to face me. “Each Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon is physically unique in order for it to develop a personality and persona, so no, there is no more of ‘me.’ I have sister units, however, all but one have been destroyed.”

There wasn’t any hint of sadness in her face or voice. It made it a bit hard to find an appropriate response. “...Is your sister unit with you?”

An unreadable expression crossed her face. “It was decided that it would be best if I undertook this mission alone, to minimize… My sister is currently sealed away, but I will unseal her when this mission is completed.”

I blinked. “What is your mission, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Classified.” She responded robotically. Funny, that was the most robot-like she’s been since I met her.

A yawn escaped my lips and her expression softened. Aigis crossed the distance between us and enveloped me in a hug.

I tensed at first, not expecting it, but soon relaxed into her embrace. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she pulled away.

“I need to go,” She said, sorrow in her eyes. “But I’ll be back tonight.”

“Where are you going?”

Aigis averted her gaze. “There are things that must be done… Goodnight, Minako.” And with that, she left the room.

I probably should have been overwhelmed with all that has happened tonight, but it felt oddly like any other night.

I turned around and found that boy in prison stripes. “Hello again.” 

I sighed. I should probably apologize for snapping at him. “Hey, sorry about yesterday… I don’t really have an excuse…” 

“That’s alright.” He smiled then tipped his head to the side. “Though this sequence of events are odd, to say the least. It feels like we should have done something we didn’t.”

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. “Hmm.. maybe we were supposed to kill that giant slimy thing. Aigis did say she wasn’t supposed to kill it.”

“Well, our time is almost at its end. I’ll see you when there is more to discuss.” The sky outside returned to its normal color and the boy disappeared into thin air. I went to bed shortly after, as I was fairly tired.

The next school day passed without much to note. I returned to the dorm to find Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, Yukari, and the boy from before were waiting for me.

“Welcome back, I’m sure you have questions regarding last night.” Ikutsuki smiled.

“I certainly do…” Yukari muttered.

“A few.” I answered. I glance at the vest-wearing boy. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“It’s Akihiko. Pleased to meet you.” He nodded.

“By the way, where’s that android?” Yukari asked, looking around.

“Don’t know.” I shook my head.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Really? It seemed like you were joined at the hip last night.”

“It is quite odd.” I saw the same suspicion in Ikutsuki’s eyes. “I have never seen an anti-shadow weapon be so… fond of an individual or be so hostile to others, much less both in the span of a few minutes.”

_ Honestly, she was only hostile to you. _ I held my tongue. “It sounds like you are accusing me of something.”

“I, for one, think the prospect is ridiculous.” Mitsuru spoke up. “A teenager, much less one without a computer engineering background, can’t reprogram an AI as advanced as one piloting an anti-shadow weapon.”

“Yeah, the suspicion isn’t justified.” Akihiko added.

I blinked. “You think I reprogramed Aigis? To do what? Like me?”

“There is more evidence of tampering than behavior. We just can’t rule anyone out until we get to the bottom of this.” Ikutsuki tried to give me a sympathetic look, but utterly failed.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing Aigis and a tall young man I didn’t recognize.

Akihiko bolted up from his chair. “Shinji?”

“Looks like someone’s awfully excitable today.” A hint of a smile was on the new arrival’s lips.

Mitsuru’s eyes were wide. “Shinjiro? It’s a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here?”

“Well, if half of the things this robot said are true,” He pointed his thumb at Aigis. “Then you guys need all the help you can get.”

Ikutsuki raised an eyebrow. “What exactly did she tell you?”

Shinjiro opened his mouth but Aigis interrupted him. “I simply told him the situation. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Ikutsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Aigis, why are you here?”

She tilted her head, as if the question was unexpected. “I’m here to help you end the Dark Hour.”

“But what is your mission?”

Her eyes darkened. “You are suspicious of me.”

Ikutsuki went to speak again, but Shinjiro cut him off. “Are we seriously going to play this game? Can’t you accept that she is here to help us?”

Akihiko’s eyes narrowed. “I have never seen you trust someone so readily.”

I was already sick of this. “Hey, can we move on now? I get it. Aigis is suspicious. I am suspicious. Everyone’s suspicious. Didn’t you want me to join your club or something?”

Aigis looked genuinely surprised. “They’re suspicious of you?”

“Yeah, they think I reprogrammed you or something.”

Aigis blinked, seemingly trying to process that fact. Shinjiro spoke up. “So you’re Minako.”

“Yeah.”

He looked me up and down, seemingly sizing me up, before grunting. “You’re definitely not like what I imagined you to be.”

“Um, thank you?”

“I suppose we should start.” Ikutsuki cleared his throat. “Would you believe me if I said that there are more than twenty four hours in a day?”

“You’re talking about the Dark Hour, right?”

Those suspicious gazes returned. “How did you know that?” Mitsuru asked.

“Um, Aigis literally just mentioned it a few minutes ago. I just put two and two together.” I itched my cheek idly. “I take it that those creatures, I think you called them shadows, are causing problems and you need more people to combat them.”

Ikutsuki frowned. “That is indeed correct. There is a giant shadow nest that we’d hope to explore once we got more members. We think that we can find the source of the Dark Hour inside.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s do it!”

“It only appears during the Dark Hour, so at least we have to wait until midnight tonight.” Mitsuru said. “Though I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

“Shouldn’t we at least take that time to prepare ourselves?”

“We already have equipment, though we weren’t planning on going that far in tonight.” Akihiko responded.

“And if that’s not enough, the robot brought some too.” Shinjiro added.

Everyone turned to Aigis. She only tilted her head. “Is it unusual to be amply prepared on a mission?”

“We’ll meet back up tonight. Until then, I do have some calls to make.” Ikutsuki excused himself.

Immediately, Akihiko ran to Shinjiro’s side with Mitsuru following behind at a much more relaxed pace. They quickly fell into conversation amongst themselves.

“Minako?” I turned to Aigis. “There is something I would like to give you, however, I cannot give it to you here. Would you accompany me out?”

“Sure, I don’t-”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Yukari moved in between us. “You’re seriously just going to go with her after that suspicious remark?”

If Aigis was annoyed, she hid it well. “If you have concerns, you are free to come with us.”

Yukari glanced at Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinjiro before sighing. “I guess someone has to keep you guys in line.”

***

“So why can’t you give Arisato that thing you were talking about in the dorm?” Yukari asked.

“I had a friend prepare it, and its nature is… somewhat hard to explain.” Aigis replied as we strode into Paulownia Mall. “You will probably see it tonight though.”

“And that only raises even more questions.” Yukari muttered.

We completely passed most of the stores and headed into the alley that held the local karaoke club. Immediately, my eye was drawn to the blue door situated right below the club.

“We’re going to karaoke?”

Aigis turned to Yukari. “You can wait here. This shouldn’t take very long.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Aigis did not respond, instead she opened and stepped through the blue door. I glanced at Yukari before following Aigis in.

Right as I stepped through the door, I found myself inside the blue room from my dreams.

“Oh, isn’t this a surprise. Welcome back, Aigis. It has certainly been a while.” Igor grinned. “I take it you are in need of our services?”

“Indeed.” Aigis nodded before approaching and whispering something to Elizabeth. Elizabeth opened her leather bound book and a glowing blue card emerged from it. The card floated towards Aigis and she cupped a hand below it, as if to support it before coming back to me.

She held out the card to me. “This is my gift to you. You will most likely fuse more powerful persona in the future, but I felt it would be wrong to not give him to you.” 

I barely had to think about accepting it, and the card disappeared. I felt Metatron join Thanatos and Orpheus Telos in my heart and mind. I instinctively knew that he was forged from the bond between Aigis and I.

I felt him bow.  _ I am at your service, my goddess. _

I could help the blush forming on my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas, is it gay to give your girlfriend your max social link Persona?

**Author's Note:**

> Check my profile for my twitter/instagram/tumblr for my art.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism is always welcome! Comments make me work faster!


End file.
